Demon, Launching
by Phoenixsun
Summary: NarutoxGundam crossover, mainly Gundam SEED. It's the year 57 A.L., and the peace between Earth and the colonies is being threaten by a powerful terrorist group, will the creation of three mobile suits be enough to stop them? TemaxNaruxSaku. Discontinued.
1. The Weapons

_**The Weapons

* * *

**_

It's the year 57 A.L. (After LEAF), peace reigns between the space colonies and Earth thanks to the creation of LEAF, an organization created between the Earth Alliance and the colonies. Sadly the calmness is being the disturbed by the terrorist organization SOUND, which has gained enough power to pose a major threat to both Earth and the colonies. To fight SOUND, LEAF has started the G-weapons project, with the objective of creating more powerful mobile suits. LEAF's plan is to use the G-weapon together with the mysterious Project 'J', started seventeen years ago, in hopes to create a weapon powerful enough to defeat SOUND.

* * *

A girl sighed; she couldn't believe how boring one could get inside of a military spaceship. _"So much for the great ship, Raikiri"_ The girl thought as she looked at the countless stars in space. Her name was Haruno Sakura; she was fifteen years old, she had short pink hair just right above her shoulders, and emerald green-eyes, she was daughter of one of the most important men in LEAF. 

She wanted to get to Earth as soon as possible, but being an important public symbol such as her, made the trip a lot harder. Her father had insisted that she would have to be ushered back to Earth by a military escort, at least she had manage to convince her father in sending her in just one ship, instead of a hole caravan. And here she was the famous space-ship Raikiri, seating in one of its observatories bored out of her mind.

Sakura snapped out of her thought when she heard the door slide open, a man in his late twenties, with silver hair, and a headband with LEAF insignia across on of his eyes, walked into the observatory. "Yo," The captain of the ship greeted the pink-haired girl. "Kakashi-san," Sakura acknowledged the greeting. "What are you doing here?" the girl asked. "Killing some time off, I got bored at the bridge, so I decided to take a walk around the ship."

The girl sighed, she had know the captain of the Raikiri since she was seven, he was a close friend of her father, so she knew him enough to not being surprise by his laziness, _"It figures, he left all the work to the crew while he sits around doing nothing, how he became the captain of this ship I'll never know."_

"So, what are you doing in here? Sakura-chan." The silver-haired man asked, Sakura just looked out of the window and sighed once again. "I'm just bore out of my mind. You know, one will think that it'll be a little more fun in here, since more than half of the Raikiri's crew are teenagers, but this has been the longest three days of my life." The pink haired girl whined.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to sigh. "Sakura you have to understand that even if a great part of the crew is your age, everybody here except for you is a soldier, and as soldiers they have to attend their duties before they can't relax." The captain explained. "What about you? You practically don't do anything except boss everybody around, and take breaks every fifteen minutes." Sakura protested, Kakashi just shrugged of and answer lazily. "My duty is to lead the crew of this ship, that's why I boss them around, and I'm only needed in the bridge if there's an emergency, or if we're under attack."

The girl was beginning to get angry with the captain, it was normal for her to get frustrated when in company of the silver-haired man; he tended to do that to people. "Don't worry once we make the 'pick up' we can set course to Earth, everybody in the crew will have some more spare time," The captain started. "Remember that the only reason that they have to work so hard is because, right now this ship is too vulnerable to enemy attacks."

"But why do you have to wait for them? Why can't anybody else pilot those things?" Sakura asked. "It's because they where specially trained to pilot those mobile suits, no one else will be capable of use them." Kakashi waited a moment before he continues. "But no matter, they'll be here pretty soon, and then I'll reveal the new mobile suits."

"Ok, I understand that they are the only one that can pilot those things." Sakura started. "But why do you have to wait until they get here to reveal them?" the girl asked, Kakashi gave a lazy glance to the teenager before he answered her question. "Nothing special really, is just that is so anxious to see the new mobile suits, that I just thought it'll be funny to make them wait as long as I can." The captain said and started to chuckle.

Sakura was really angry now; everybody in the ship was really excited with the new mobile suits, and the fact that they were kept a mystery from most of the crew didn't help the matter, but here she was, hearing that the only reason for the commotion was that the captain of the ship found the whole thing amusing.

Sensing the girl's anger level rise Kakashi decided to stop his chuckle. "It doesn't matter now really," Kakashi started. "Those two will be here in no time." The captain finished cheerfully. "Wait a minute, two? I thought that there where three pilots and three mobile suits?" Sakura wondered.

Immediately Kakashi's expression changed into a mix of sadness, regret, and anger. "Something happen to the third pilot, and the mobile suit that was assigned to him." The captain said, trying to keep his tone even. "But that's unimportant right now." The silver-haired man continued, managing to go back to his lazy tone of voice, "Any moment now, we will get word of their ship approaching."

As if on cue, the doors of the observatory opened revealing one of the crew members, the girl wore a pink uniform with the LEAF insignia on both shoulders, she had long blue hair that reach below her shoulder, she had pale-white skin, and pupil-less white eyes. Sakura recognized the girl without any problems; after all she had spent the last three days sharing a room with the girl. It was Hyuuga Hinata, she had been really nice towards Sakura during the pink-haired girl's stay in the Raikiri, but she had problems dealing with her shyness. The Hyuuga family was as famous as the Haruno, almost every member of that family, it's so big is almost a clan, was involve with LEAF, mainly in its military branch.

"Kakashi-san, I've been looking for you." Hinata directed a smile towards Sakura before addressing to her superior once again. "We have confirmed the approaching of their ship, they will be here in about fifteen minutes." The lazy captain nodded in acknowledgment. "Thanks Hinata-chan, I'll head over to the hangar." Kakashi started to make his way towards the door, before he was at the threshold Hinata's voice interrupted stopped him. "Sir, I was wondering if I could go with you to greet them."

Kakashi turned around grinning, "You really can't wait to see them again, can't you?" The blue-haired girl's face turned deep red, almost crimson, the silver-haired captain chuckle at the girl's reaction. "Of course you can come with me Hinata-chan." The man started, giving a smile toward the shy girl. "Are you coming with us Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked the pink-haired girl. "Yep" Sakura Replied happily as she follow Hinata and Kakashi towards the hangar.

As the three of them got closer to the hangar, Kakashi spotted a boy just looking at a window that leaded to the platform; the teenager had black hair tide up in a spike ponytail, in a way that made his head look like a pineapple, "Shikamaru what are you doing here?" The captain asked the black-haired teen, "I just wanted to greet my friends." Shikamaru answered, his laziness could compete with Kakashi's. The response seemed to be sufficient for the captain since he didn't press on the subject.

Suddenly, noises were heard as the hangar's door opened, all four looked into the window as a small ship made its way in. once the hangar's door where close, Kakashi lead the three teenagers to the platform.

They arrived at the hangar just as the ship's door opened. First came out a man, he seemed to be in his mid- late-twenties, he had brow hair tied up in a ponytail that resembled Shikamaru's, and according to the insignia on his white LEAF uniform, he probably was the ships pilot.

The man nodded to Kakashi and walk towards the group. "How was the trip? Iruka." The captain asked. "Surprisingly calm, it seems as anxiety got the best of them." Iruka responded as he turned around to look back at the ships exit.

Sakura turned her gaze from the brow-haired man to look at the ship. Now in the ships threshold, two young men were standing both wearing white LEAF uniforms. The tallest one had long black hair that went all the way down his back, but what caught the pink-haired attention were his pupil-less white eyes, just like Hinata's. Sakura shifted her gaze to examine the other boy standing next to the black-haired one, this one was slightly shorter than his companion, he had spike-blond hair, and sapphire-blue eyes. Sakura shook her head a little when she realized that she was staring at the blond for more that it was needed.

"Kakashi-sensei" The blond one exclaimed. "Why did he call you sensei?" Sakura asked in confusion. "I was sort of their teacher, back when they were in the academy." Kakashi answer with a low chuckle. Both teenagers started to make his why towards the other five, Kakashi and Iruka both had grins on their faces, Hinata's face had gone crimson and was fidgeting whit here fingers, and Shikamaru had a smirk on his face.

"It's nice to see you two again." The captain said happily, the two teens stopped in their tracks, the black haired one gave half a smile to the five in front of him, while the blond gave the a fox-like grin. "Neji-san, Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly, the blond boy took notice of the girl's presences and directed his gaze towards her with another grin on his face. "Hinata-chan longtime no seeing you, how have you been?" The blond said as he started to get closer to the timid girl, it surprised Sakura that Hinata's face was able to turn redder, the blond teen seemed to notice that something was off. "Hinata-chan, are you ok? You look red." The boy asked with a concerned look on his face.

It was at that moment that the two boys notice the pink-haired girl in the group. "Who is she?" the blond asked, his face going from concern to curiousness. "Oh I almost forgot," The captain started, Sakura noticed that the black haired on rolled his eye. "This is Haruno Sakura, Haruno-san's daughter." Kakashi said, at that moment the blonds face brightened. "You're Haruno-san's daughter, your father is pretty cool, his one of the few council members that I like." The blond exclaimed. Sakura gave him a smile and Kakashi low chuckle.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san, my name is Hyuuga Neji." The black haired teen said stepping forward, "And I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blond exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you." Sakura whispered in a low voice.

The boy turned towards Shikamaru and started to talk excitedly, in the three days that Sakura had been in the Raikiri she had never seen the lazy boy so awake. The pink-haired girl turn to look at Hinata, the shy girl's face was still red, but a big smile was adorning her face, "Hey Hinata, that guy Neji, is he related to you?" Sakura asked, Hinata seemed to snap out of the trance she was in and looked at Sakura. "Oh, yes his my cousin, but he acts more like my niisan." The blue haired girl responded, blushing a little more.

Kakashi thought that he had given enough time for them to catch up and decided to interrupt their conversation. "Ok, I think is time to revel the new mobile suits." The captain said trying to make the matter sound unimportant, immediately the three boys turn around toward the silver-haired man, excitement showing in each of their faces as they follow Kakashi to the Raikiri's storage area.

None of the boys was able to contain their excitement as the gates for the storage area opened. Once the group stepped inside all three boys, Hinata, and Iruka went silence in awe, even Sakura could appreciate the sight in front of her. Right there standing in the storage area were the two mobile suits the had been in the minds of everyone in the Raikiri for days, even an amateur in the field would know that the two mobile suits were beyond especial, both suits were grey-color, Sakura new that it was their armor wasn't activated.

"This is way better that seeing the graphics." Naruto exclaimed while his eyes shine like a little kid in Christmas. "These are the new mobile suit or as they're called Gundams, the first one is the ZGY-X77 Luster." Kakashi said pointing to the one on his right, the most notorious aspect on the Luster were its arms, "Its main weapons are its arms, since each becomes a saber, a blaster, and a missile launcher, The Luster specializes in close and mid-range combat. Neji this mobile suit was assigned to you." The black haired boy just looked up at his Gundam and smirked.

"The other one is the ZGY-X79 Demon," Kakashi continued pointing to the Gundam at his left; Sakura noticed that this one had some sort of wings on its back. "it contains a plasma beam cannon on its back, it has a double beam rife, a double energy saber, and a 16 meter-long anti-ship sword, and its 'wings' enable it to 'fly' on earths atmosphere. The Demon specializes in close and long-range combat, and it can still hold its own on mid-range situations."

Naruto looked up at the mobile suit and sad smile spread to his face. "It's a shame that I won't be able to pilot it."

* * *

ZGY-X77 Luster – Inspired on the GAT-X207 Blitz, the different is that it contains a weapons on each of its arms instead of just one; also it doesn't have the cloaking device. 

ZGY-X79 Demon – Inspired on the ZGM-X10A Freedom, the only difference is that it's a little less powerful, and it contains a double rifle, and a long sword.

* * *


	2. Demon Launching

_**Demon, Launching**_

Naruto looked up at the mobile suit and sad smile spread to his face. "It's a shame that I won't be able to pilot it."

Everybody else in the room when silent, Sakura couldn't understand it, those two were suppose to be the pilots of the new mobile suit, Kakashi had told Neji that he will be piloting the Luster, but now Naruto was saying that isn't able to pilot the Demon.

"What do you mean you aren't able to pilot the mobile suit?" Sakura asked, her curiosity getting the best of her, the gaze of the other five people in the room went down to the floor as Naruto tuned around to face the pink-haired girl. "Oh, it's nothing really," Naruto said give Sakura a grin, but the girl immediately knew it was just to hide his sadness. "You see I did something about a week ago, and the council decided that I couldn't be trusted to pilot the new Gundam, the real reason that I'm in this ship is because I have to go to LEAF headquarters back to receive my punishment." Naruto finished, trying to make the matter sound worthless.

"But, what did you do?" The girl asked, her curiosity winning once again, Naruto's face show that he didn't wanted to talk about the subject. "It's nothing, just forget it, the council will decide on another pilot for the Demon soon enough." The blond placed his hands behind his head and started to make his way out of the storage room, "Shikamaru, come on let see how long does it take me to piss Kiba off." Both Shikamaru and Neji turned around and followed the blond out.

"Is he serious?" Sakura asked watching the retrieving bond's back. "Yeah his quite serious," Kakashi said as he glanced at the three boys. "I think if he wanted to, he could drive Kiba into committing suicide." Kakashi finished lazily. "What? No, I mean about the Demon, does the council really doesn't trust him with it?"

Kakashi's face darkened immediately, "The council is been stupid." The captain said. "At least the majority, they just don't like Naruto, but I doubt that they'll be able to another pilot that would be able to use the Demon better than Naruto, or at all." The silver-haired man said. "What do you mean? I thought that this was the first time he saw the new mobile suits." A confused Sakura said.

"Well you see, this is the first time they see the Gundams, but they've been running simulation with their data for a while, and it shows that the Demon is really hard to control, not even Neji was able to do much with it, only Naruto is capable to pilot it," Kakashi said. "After all the Demon was practically made for Naruto."

Sakura stood there, thinking on what had happen, what the blond and the captain had said, "Well, Hinata I think we better get to the bridge before Kiba decides to kills himself, Sakura? Iruka? Are you coming?" The silver haired man asked. "Yes" Sakura responded as she and Hinata started to make their way out. "No, I'll just stay here in the hangar." Iruka said, "We have to get the Luster ready for when it's needed." Kakashi just nodded and follow the girls out of the storage room.

When the three of them entered the bridge, Sakura took a moment to look around, the only adult in the room was Kakashi, there were two other girls beside Hinata in the bridge, a brow-haired name Tenten, and a blond name Ino, both girls had pink uniform just like Hinata's.

Sakura's gaze turned to look at two black-haired boys at the sides, one was Shino, he wore a pair of sunglasses and a white uniform, the other one was Lee, he was an enthusiastic boy that seemed to have a crush on Sakura, he had been hitting on her for three days, and wore a blue uniform.

After that, Sakura saw Kiba, he had black spiky-hair and wore a blue uniform. Kiba seemed upset about something, since he was swearing under his breath, Sakura's eyes adverted to the other side of the bridge, there she saw Naruto and Neji standing next to a sitting Shikamaru, both-black haired boys had smirks on their faces while the blond was chuckling.

"How long did it take?" Kakashi asked as he took the captain's seat, "Nineteen seconds," Shikamaru answered, the smirk still on his face, Kiba sent a glare at the black-haired teen before returning to the monitors. All the guys in the bridge stated laughing, except for Shino who only smirked, and Kiba who kept on swearing.

"So Shikamaru, where's Chouji?" Naruto asked trying to hold back his laughing, "He ate a week's worth of food in one meal, so he was put on kitchen duty with specific instructions to not eat the food, according to him, it's unbearable being so close to the food and been unable to eat it, so his a little touchy right now." Shikamaru respond lazily.

Sakura noticed the mischievous look that came to the blonde's face as soon as he heard Shikamaru's answer. "So, he's in a bad mood this day. Well I think I'll head over to the kitchen now." Naruto said with a smirk on his face while Neji just rolled his eyes, and Shikamaru whispered. "Troublesome."

But before the blond could step out of the room, the alarm in the bridge went off. "Sir, the radars have picked up a SOUND spaceship coming straight towards us." Shikamaru exclaimed. "The must have follow our ship." Naruto said as he turned around.

"Sir, we detected mobile suits coming towards us." Lee said as he checked all his monitors and radars. "Can you identify them?" Kakashi asked. "They're Ginns," Lee responded. "And there are TEN of them." Lee exclaimed.

Kakashi look took a second to think over the situation before he turned to Neji. "Go and get ready, we're going to launch the Luster." Neji just nodded and walked out of the room. Kakashi turned to look at the rest of his crew. "Everybody else, level one battle stations." The captain said, his face had no trace of laziness.

Neji entered the hangar, instead of his white uniform, now he was wearing a white and black pilot suit. The preparations for the Luster were finished and Neji was about to enter the cockpit when he turned around at looked at the hangar's floor to find his blond companion looking up at him.

Naruto looked at Neji in his eyes and gave him a nod before he gave him a grin and a thumbs-up. Neji just nodded to the blond and gave him a smirk; the black haired teen climbed into the cockpit, close it, and began the Luster's configuration sequence.

The hangar was completely clear as the Luster began to advance towards the launching platform, and its door began to open. "All systems check." Tenten's voice was heard in the hangar. "ZGY-X77 Luster, clear to launch." Neji started the Luster's engines. "Hyuuga Neji, Luster taking off."

Naruto made it to the bridge just in time to see the Luster flying off from the Raikiri. "Incredible." Lee exclaimed as the Neji activated his Gundam's armor, changing its color from grey to black with white outlines.

The SOUND mobile suits begun attacking as soon as the spotted the Luster, Neji was able to dodge the blasts form the Ginns' riffles with ease. As the Luster got closer to the group of mobile suits, a large energy been came out of its right arm, the first Ginn was helpless as the Neji made a circular motion and cut the enemy mobile suit in half.

"Wow" Was all Kiba could say at the Gundam's performance. Immediately Neji set both of his mobile suit's arms into blaster mode, unfortunately all nine remaining Ginns scattered to dodge the attack. "That must be LEAF's new weapon." One of the SOUND soldiers alleged. "If it's nine on one I think we can take it." Another soldier said.

All nine Ginns started to shoot their missiles towards the Luster; Neji instantly backed away and send the Luster's missiles to intersect the incoming ones. The smoke cause by the missiles gave Neji the cover to use his saber and stab one of the Ginns right through the cockpit. "Bastard" One of the enemy soldiers as the other eight Ginns started to shoot at the Luster.

Now Neji was in a predicament, blast came form eight different directions and he could barely keep up. The black-haired teen tried to use his missiles to stop the attacks, sadly all missiles were destroyed, and the moment the Luster stopped moving three blasts connected, one on its back and the other two on its chest.

"He's getting his ass kick out there." Naruto said clenching his fist. "We never expected that the first fight will be against such a large number of enemies." Kakashi said with a worried look on his face. "They're still too far away for us to do anything." A frustrated Shikamaru said. "And if he get closer or try to run away we will have to deal with their battleship." Shino added.

As the Luster kept on dodging the enemies' attack, Neji was able to get a clear shoot at one of the Ginns. Immediately Neji changed both of the Gundam's arms into blaster mode and targeted the enemy mobile suit, one blast destroyed the Ginn's rifle while the other went straight through the chest, causing the mobile suit to explode.

Unfortunately the explosion distracted Neji long enough for a barrage blast to hit the Luster, instantly Neji tried to go back on the defensive but it proved difficult with the nonstop assault, and since the Luster wasn't equipped with a shield. "Damn." The black-haired teen swore, as the Luster's left arm was damaged.

"This is not looking good." Ino said as they watch what was happening on the screen. "Neji niisan." Hinata whispered. Kakashi was starting to worry; Neji was having a hard time dodging seven different attacks. It was at this moment that something caught the captain's attention. "Where's Naruto?"

Immediately, a transmission from the hangar came to the bridge. "Kakashi we have a problem." It was Asuma, the Raikiri's engineer. "What is it?" Kakashi asked. Instantly, an image of Naruto appeared in the bridge's screen, he was wearing a blue and white pilot suit, and it seems to be in the Demon's cockpit.

"Damn right, you have a problem." The blond shouted. "You better open those doors before I blast them open." Kakashi sighed before looking at the teenager in the screen. "Naruto you can't be there, you're in enough trouble already." The captain said. "I don't care, Neji's in friend and I'm going to help him, don't think I'm bluffing, I will destroy the door if you don't open them." Naruto said raising the Gundam's rifle. Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Very well, commence launch sequence." The captain said. "But sir" replied Lee. "You heard him, and you know that he'll do it if we don't open the doors."

In the hangar, Naruto had finished the configuration sequence and setting up the Demon in the launching platform. "All systems check." Tenten's voice was heard in the platform once again. "ZGY-X79 Demon, clear to launch." Naruto started the Gundam's engines. "Uzumaki Naruto, Demon launching."


	3. A Demon's Power

**_A Demon's Power _**

In the hangar, Naruto had finished the configuration sequence and setting up the Demon in the launching platform. "All systems check." Tenten's voice was heard in the platform once again. "ZGY-X79 Demon, clear to launch." Naruto started the Gundam's engines. "Uzumaki Naruto, Demon launching."

The Demon flew off the platform; Naruto immediately activated its armor changing the Gundam's color form grey to a combination of white and black, with red outlines, and blue wings.

"Amazing, its speed is higher than the Luster's." Shikamaru said, as he watched the Demon fly towards the other mobile suits. "It was design that way." Kakashi said with a smirk on his face. "It's supposed to be the fastest mobile suit yet."

"What's that?" One of the SOUND soldiers said as his radar picked up a rapidly incoming object. "It must be the other mobile suit." Another responded. Two of the Ginns started towards the incoming Gundam.

"Let see what this thing is capable of." A grinning Naruto said as he took out his saber, two beams of light came out, one on each side of it. Naruto speeded up when he saw the two mobile suits coming towards him.

The two Ginns where helpless to do anything as the Demon passed between them, moments later one of the Ginns exploded while the other lost a leg. Naruto tuned around while taking out his rifle and aiming it at the injured Ginn, when the Ginn turned around to face the Demon, a blast went straight through its chest destroying it.

"Too easy." Naruto proclaimed. "Show off." Neji said. Two of the five remaining Ginns started to move towards the Demon. "We'll show you." One of the pilots said as both started to shoot at the Gundam. "Well, you'll have to catch me first." The blond said as he started to dodge the incoming attacks with ease.

"Now, three I can handle." Neji said, as a beam saber came out of each of his Gundam's arms. One went straight through one of the Ginn's chest, as he swats the other one cutting another Ginn in half.

"Ok, now his just playing around." Kakashi said, as he watch the blond dodge the beams at the last second possible, with more movement that it was needed, there wasn't a trace of worry on captain's face now, just pure laziness. "This is the reason that they were chosen to pilot this mobile suits." The captain continued as he watched how Neji destroyed his last opponent by stabbing him on the chest. "There is no way, that anyone else will be capable to achieve this kind of power."

Neji and the Luster stood there in the middle of space, he wore a smirk on his face as he watch his friend play around with the SOUND soldiers, but it made him sad knowing what will happen to his companion as a consequence of helping him, it was just not fair how the council treat him for something he had no control of, for something he had not chose, for something that _they _had done. This thoughts turned sadness into anger towards the council.

Naruto decided that he had played long enough; he was in enough trouble already. The Demon turned around to face the only two remaining Ginns, Naruto separated his rifle, now he had one blaster in each hand, and two cannons came from the Demon's back and adjusted at its shoulder. "Well, it's time to end this." The blond said. Four blasts were discharged from the Demon; both Ginns were hit by two blasts a piece and exploded.

"I think that went rather well." Naruto said as he approached his friend. "Depends in your definition of well." Neji responded, as both turned around and started towards the Raikiri.

"You're just mad that I did better than you" The blond said with a grin on his face. "Better? I destroyed six Ginns while you just beat four." The black-haired boy said. "Well, that's because you started fighting about twenty minuets sooner than me, and you were getting your ask kick for more than half of time." Naruto exclaimed with the grin still in place. "That happens when you have to dodge eight different attacks at the same time." The pale-eye teen said. "Said whatever you want. All I know it's that they were never able to hit me. While you, well lets just said that Luster will need a new paint job." Naruto said with a victory grin on his face, Neji just sighed as the entered the Raikiri.

As both teens positioned their Gundams in the hangar, they watched as a crowd was form around the mobile suits. "That was incredible." Lee exclaimed as the two boys got out of their Gundam and walked towards the multitude. "Now, that was power." Kiba said giving the two pilots a thumbs up. Neji just smirked while Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head as the praises kept on coming.

"It was nothing really." Naruto said, while the grin was still on his face. Kakashi walked to towards the two pilots, a grin also adorned his face. "You two did really good out there, that was a magnificent display of power." The captain said as he looked at the two teens, and they looked back at him.

Suddenly, Kakashi's face turned serious and he directed his gaze towards the blond pilot. "Naruto, you do know what happens now, don't you?" The silver-haired man said. The blond just looked at the captain straight in the eyes and nodded. "Very well, now I have to escort you to your cell."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry is such a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. And those of you that are wondering what will I do with Sasuke, just give me some time and I will reveal what role will he play in the story. Please review.

* * *

**


	4. Breaking Rules

_**Breaking Rules**_

Suddenly, Kakashi's face turned serious and he directed his gaze towards the blond pilot. "Naruto, you do know what happens now, don't you?" The silver-haired man said. The blond just looked at the captain straight in the eyes and nodded. "Very well, now I have to escort you to your cell."

Everybody went silent, Sakura didn't understand what was happening, Naruto had just save the Luster form being capture, of worse destroyed, and he had to pay for it. The blond just smiled sadly and followed the captain, the rest of the crew just looked at the floor.

The next morning, according to Earth's western time, Sakura was making her way to the captain's quarter, she needed answer about the blond pilot's situation and she wanted them now. As the pink-haired girl approached her destination, Sakura saw the door opening and Neji stepping; his face was a mix of seriousness and anger. The black-haired boy walked pass Sakura lost in his thoughts, without giving the girl any sign of acknowledgement.

Sakura realized that with Neji she'll had a better chance to receive a straight answer. "Neji, wait up" Sakura called, walking to the boy. The black-haired pilot stopped on his track and turned around to face the pink-haired girl. "What is it Sakura-san?" Neji asked politely. "I just wanted to ask you something." The pink-haired girl said a little embarrassed. "Is it about Naruto?" The pilot asked looking at the girl straight in the eyes; Sakura blushed a little before nodding. Neji sighed. "Follow me." The pilot said.

Neji lead Sakura to the Raikiri's observatory. "You're wondering why he's in trouble, right?" Neji said. Sakura just nodded and waited for Neji's response. "The reason that Naruto is not a pilot anymore and why is he in so much trouble." Neji looked out of the observatory's window. "It's because Naruto has his own mind." The black-haired pilot said.

Sakura was confused be Neji's answer. _"What did he meant by 'his own mind'? I'm even more confused than before."_ The pink-haired girl thought. Neji sensed the confusion on the girls mind and decided to explain himself. "What I meant, is that Naruto makes his owns decisions, he will always chose right instead of wrong, even if the council disagrees." Neji frowned before he continued. "The majority of the council doesn't trust Naruto. There are a few members who approve Naruto, your father, along with my uncle, are among those few, but the rest are afraid of Naruto, of what he can do if he's given the power."

"What do you mean by 'afraid'? Sakura asked, still confused. "You see, Naruto is special." Neji started, now looking at the girl straight in the eyes. "He doesn't like to talk about that, and I won't betray his trust, all I can say is that he's beyond the average teenager. Since Naruto would go as far as to disobey the council, they don't want to give him any kind of power without having completely control over him." Neji clenched his fist before continuing. "A week ago, Naruto did something honorable that went against the council's orders. And even though it cost him the position as pilot, something that we had been waiting for a long time, he's still isn't sorry of what he did." Neji formed half a smile, as he started to tell Sakura the events of that day.

_Flashback_

Naruto and Neji were in LEAF's headquarters' cafeteria, they were stationed on the space colony Kirigakure, it had been a boring week and the worse part was that they'll have to wait another week to finally head over to the Raikiri. "So what are we suppose to do here, we already finish our training, why can we just go to the Raikiri now?" The blond whined, Neji was getting frustrated with the situation too, but after four hours straight his friend's wines had become even more annoying than the waiting. "Naruto, for the last time, we can't go to the Raikiri right now, I don't know why, we just can't."

Naruto sighed. "It's just so boring here; this is a place for Shikamaru and Shino, not for me. By the end of next week I'll be traumatized with boredom." The blond kept on whining. "Naruto stop your whining, it not making anything any better. Come on, let go to the command center so you can annoy Zabuza-san instead of me." Neji said standing up. Both pilot started their way down the hall.

The boy hadn't been walking five minutes when all the alarms in the base went off. Both teen started to run, it wasn't long before they started to hear explosions. "Ok, so it's true when they said be careful what you wish for" Naruto said as they began to approach their destination "Launch all the mobile armors." A tall man with black hair and a white uniform standing in the command center said, immediately the room's door open as Naruto and Neji entered it. "Zabuza-san what's going on?" The blond asked. The black-haired man looked back at the two pilots before turning to the monitors again. "SOUND attacked, and their forces are too strong their overwhelming us." Zabuza responded. "Are there any mobile suit left?" Neji asked looking at the monitors also. "Only an Aile Dagger, that's all we don't have already in the battlefield." Zabuza said looking at the two boys.

Both teens looked at each other; there was a moment of silence between them. "I'll take it." Naruto said. "After all, I'm a better pilot." The blond finished with a grin, Zabuza chuckled slightly while Neji just smirked and shook his head. "Ok, Naruto go and get ready immediately." Zabuza said.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was insides the Aile Dagger's cockpit. "Naruto the council has sent orders for you protect the base's research lab, it'll be your top priority, did you got that?" Zabuza said from the command center. "Yeah, yeah don't worry." The blond said. "GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X01 Aile Dagger, Clear to launch" Was heard in the base launching platform. "Uzumaki Naruto, Aile Dagger launching." The blond said before the Dagger took of the platform.

Two seconds after taking of, the Aile Dagger had its saber out. Naruto stabbed the Ginn that had attacked him the moment he had come out, the SOUND mobile suit exploded moment later. "And that's one, Neji you better keep track of how many I take out." The blond said grinning, back in the command center the black-haired teen just smirked.

Naruto started to make his way towards the research lab; he had taken out three other mobile suits on five minutes. Suddenly the blond pilot picked something on his radar; Naruto looked back and saw a civilian shuttle trying to escape the battle field, but what really bother him were the three Ginns near the shuttle, and one of had just spotted the civilian ship. The teen turned the Dagger around to face in the direction were the shuttle was. "Naruto, What are you doing?" Zabuza asked. "There's a civilian shuttle in danger, and none of the other mobile suits or mobile armors are able to assist it." The blond responded. "No Naruto, you can go, remember that your top priority is to defend the research lab." The boy frowned at his superior's words.

"There are innocent people in that ship, I can't abandon them." Naruto said, he was starting to get frustrated. "Naruto, remember your situation with the council, they'll see this as an act of disobedience. I want to help them too, but I can't let you get yourself into trouble, the council could destroy your life if you go against their orders." Zabuza said unconvinced that his words had reached the blond, he wanted to help the shuttle too but he couldn't allow Naruto to walk to his doom. If he goes against his orders, the council would not forgive the spike-haired pilot.

Naruto stood there unable to decide. The blond looked up and saw the Ginns starting towards the shuttle. "Screw the council; I'm going to help them." The teen exclaimed, as he started the Dagger's thruster-pack, and took off towards the civilian ship.

Everybody inside the shuttle gasped when the saw on of the Ginns rise its rifle pointing towards them. A second later both the Ginn's rifle and its arm were hit by a blast and exploded, the Ginn turned in the direction where the attack had come from, immediately the mobile suit received a hit on it's leg and chest, completely destroying the Ginn.

The two remaining Ginns turned to see an Aile Dagger flying towards them, both mobile suits started to shoot towards it. Naruto blocked the incoming attacks with his shield, when he got close to the Ginns, the blond put away the Dagger's rifle and took out its saber.

Naruto slashed the legs of one of the Ginns before stabbing it on the side its chest, causing the SOUND mobile suit to explode. The last Ginn kept on shooting towards the Dagger, Naruto dodged all of the Ginn's attack until he found and opening and stabbed the enemy mobile suit on its chest.

Before he started to make his way towards the research lab, Naruto looked back towards the shuttle. On one of its windows sat a boy around the age of ten, he had black unruly hair that was mostly cover with a white hat with two blue stripes, The boy smiled towards the LEAF mobile suit and waved. Inside the Dagger, Naruto smiled before flying towards the research lab.

Just when a Ginn was about to attack the lab, the SOUND mobile suit was hit with three blast on his back, destroying it. Naruto took out his saber and cut the second Ginn down the middle as the Dagger landed. The blond smirked as the Dagger turned around to face the incoming SOUND forces.

_End Flashback_

"Naruto took out twenty-nine SOUND mobile suits that day, without receiving any serious damage; he even accomplished his mission to defend the lab. But he was still punished for going to the shuttle aid." Neji said as he looked at a shocked Sakura. "The council realized that could do all that with a basic mobile suit like the Aile Dagger; just imagine what he's capable of doing with the Demon. The council said that he's a loose gun, that his unreliable, but the true is that they're afraid of what he can do, they're afraid of what they turned him into." Neji said with a serious face.

"So the punish for helping the civilians, the punishment was that he was to be taken out of the pilot program and brought to Earth to face trial, all because he decided to do the right thing. I bet that the council was worry after they saw what Naruto could do, and they took any excuse to prevent him from piloting a Gundam." Neji said. Sakura was still unable to speak. "I talked to Naruto before I went to talk to Kakashi. I asked him if he was sorry of going against his orders, and even though they're probably going to kick Naruto out of LEAF or even throw him in jail, he still isn't sorry of saving that shuttle. He said that, that kid's smile was worth it." The black-haired teen said with a smile. "Naruto is good person. When my father died, he was there for me, and prevented me from becoming a hateful person."

Neji looked out of the window once more before he started to speak again. "The council might thing that if given to much power Naruto will betray LEAF, but I don't think that there's anyone more loyal to LEAF than him. Naruto is one of the few persons that I would trust with my life." Neji finished. The black-haired pilot looked at Sakura before turning and walking out of the observatory. Inside the room, Sakura stood trying to let what she has just learned sunk in. After a couple of minute the pink-haired girl turned around and left the observatory.


	5. Memories of Betrayal

_**Memories of Betrayal**_

"He shouldn't be alive." A man said. They were in a big room, al the members of the council were seating a large desk the formed a semi circle. In the middle of the room stood a blonde women, around here twenties and wore a white LEAF uniform, she had an irritated look on her face. Next to the woman stood a little blond kid, around four years old, the infant was looking straight at the ground, he had been like that since the beginning of the hearing.

"How could you even say such a thing?" The blond woman said irritated. "He's a human being." She finished, on of the council members snorted. "He's anything but human." He said. There were sounds of agreement around some of the council members. "You do know what he is, don't you? Tsunade." The man finished with a mocking tone.

Tsunade clenched her fist. "I know what you turned him into, if that's what you mean." She said with venom on her voice. "Watch what you said Tsunade, you may just have become LEAF's new commander, but we're still LEAF's supreme council." An elder woman said.

The women glare at each other for several seconds until someone else spoke. "Don't get off track; we're here to discuss what we're going to do with _it_." Tsunade immediately turned to look at the council member that had spoken; she was almost overwhelmed by hatred towards the man for calling the little boy 'it'.

"The majority of the council agrees that this boy's 'creation' was a mistake." Another council member said looking at the boy with disgust. The boy just kept on looking towards the floor; he didn't make any movement or sound whatsoever. "It's on LEAF's best interest for this boy to live no more." Sounds of agreement from some of the members of the council were heard once again.

"Not so fast Homura." A man with pupil-less white eyes and long black hair said. "Remember that for the council to make such a radical decision as this one, it needs to be unanimous, and I for one don't see anything wrong on this boy's existence." The man finished with a calm voice. "Hiashi" Homura murmured with venom on his voice. "I agree with Hiashi." A man with green-emerald eyes said. There were only a few others members that agreed what the black haired man had said.

Tsunade smirked at the look of anger on the faces of some of the council members. "Don't you understand?" The elderly woman said. "If this boy is allowed to life, we will be jeopardizing the future of LEAF." The woman finished.

"What do you think this boy is going to do? He's only a kid." Tsunade said glaring at the woman. "You know damn well what he is. You've seen what the other one can do; now imagine what this one is capable of." A council member said. "They're just boys; I've never seen any kind of aggressive action from them." Tsunade exclaimed.

"Stop treating him like a human Tsunade, because his not." Another council member said pointing towards the boy who was still looking towards the floor. "Why isn't he a human? He had a human father, and a human mother. The only difference between him and the other children is that he wasn't able to meet any of them." Tsunade said with anger in her voice.

"Don't insult his memory by relating him with this thing." Homura said also pointing towards the boy. "You're the one insulting him by treating his son this way." Tsunade responded with hatred on her voice. "On LEAF's eyes, this thing has no relation with him." Homura started. "For all that matters he's only the second…"

_End Flashback_

Naruto opened his eyes, he was seating in on of the Raikiri's cells; he was meditating on his experiences with the council when he sensed someone approaching. **(A/N: The cell he's in is like the one Sai was sent on Gundam Seed, not like the one Dearka was in.)** Naruto heard footsteps coming closer to his location, moment later the cell's door open, Naruto was surprised when he saw who it was. "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" The blond asked.

Sakura blushed slightly when she heard the suffix on her name; even though Hinata had said the Naruto liked to give suffix to almost everybody he met. "Hi Naruto." The girl started awkwardly. "I-I just wanted to know how you were doing." Sakura said.

Naruto looked up toward the pink-haired and gave her half a smile. "Well is not like I didn't know this was going to happen, I'll just have to deal with whatever the council throws at me." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. Sakura couldn't help but felling sad, after she had heard what had happen from Neji she couldn't help but feel depress with the whole situation. "Neji told me what happen in Kirigakure." The girl said sadly.

Naruto just chuckled slightly. "Neji has a big mouth." The blond said. There was an awkward silence between them, Sakura started to look around the cell, it was only a small room something to seat on. Something Next to Naruto caught the girl's attention.

"What's that?" Sakura asked pointing at the photograph next to the blond. "This?" Naruto said picking up the picture. "It's just a photo taken in the colony Konohagakure from the day we all graduated from the academy." The boy said. Sakura moved closer to Naruto to look at the picture. "Most of the people in here are in the Raikiri, so you already know them." The blond said.

Sakura took a look at the picture, Naruto was in the middle rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, and Neji on his left side smirking, she saw Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Chouji, and Shino, they all looked around twelve. She recognized everybody in the picture except for a total of four.

"This picture was taken three years ago." Naruto said with half a smile on his face. "Who are those?" Sakura asked pointing at three people on Naruto's right side, there was blond girl attached to Naruto's arm, a red-haired boy at the girl's right said, and behind the stood a brow haired boy that was glaring at Naruto.

Naruto looked at what the girl was pointing. "This is Gaara" Naruto said pointing at the red-haired one. "He's one of my best friends; he's the same age as Neji, and he already became captain of a ship." The blond said. **(A/N: I have my reasons for making Gaara a year older.)** "That one on the back is Kankuro, he's Gaara's bother, even though he's two years older than most of us in the picture, he decided to start in the academy the same year as Gaara." The boy said.

"And her." Naruto continued as he pointed at the blond girl, Sakura could see that he was trying not to blush. "Her name is Temari; she's Gaara and Kankuro's older sister and the only one in this photo who had already graduated before that day." Naruto explained. "Even though she started at the academy a year before the rest of us, she still liked to hand out with our group." The blond said with a grin on his face.

Fore some reason Sakura couldn't help but fell a little annoyed with the girl's closeness to Naruto in the picture, to distract herself she turned to look at the last person she didn't know. "Who's he?" The pink-haired asked pointing at the raven-haired boy at Neji's left. Immediately Naruto's grin disappeared. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto responded. "He was once one of my friends, and the third Gundam pilot." The blond continued. "Until he betrayed LEAF."

Sakura was shocked, she always though that the third pilot had suffered some sort of accident, she never imagined it was something like that. "What happened?" The girl asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before answering. "It was the stupidest thing really; I supposed you hear of the Uchiha family?" The blond waited until Sakura nodded. "And you probably know that the Uchiha family is as big as the Hyuuga and also very involve in LEAF military branch?" Sakura nodded again.

Naruto looked back at the photo before he continued. "Well you see; Sasuke's the second son of the Uchiha family's head, sadly being the younger brother means liven in the oldest shadow." Naruto started. "And Uchiha Itachi cast a really big shadow." The blond finished.

"Itachi, I think I've heard that name before." Sakura said looking at Naruto, "It's not surprising; he was one of the most famous soldiers LEAF has ever seen. You see, when Itachi graduated form the academy everybody thought that he was on his way of becoming the next LEAF commander; that is until he suddenly decided to leave LEAF." The boy said.

Sakura nodded, she had heard the oldest Uchiha had one day decided to leave LEAF. "You see all his life Sasuke was compared with his brother, people always expected him to do as great as Itachi. Well, when Itachi abandoned LEAF Sasuke thought that people will stop comparing then, sadly it just got worse, he then began to become obsess we the thought of someday defeating Itachi." Naruto said.

"Why did he want to defeat his brother?" Sakura said a little confused. "You see, he believed or believes that if he beats Itachi people will stop comparing him. Unfortunately for him, since Itachi asked for his dismissal from LEAF without betraying us, LEAF doesn't consider him as a traitor or treat, so there's no way of knowing his where he is. Sasuke asked the commander many time to try and track down Itachi, but she decided against it. After that Sasuke started to talk about how some of SOUND's ideals where better than LEAF's, immediately Neji and I try to talked him out of those ideas, we really thought the we where getting through to him but…"

Naruto looked back at he ceiling as a sad smile came to his face. "It was two weeks ago, we were to leave to Kirigakure the day, Sasuke asked for him to stay two days more on Konohagakure, because of some family matters. When Neji and I got to Kirigakure we were told that LEAF headquarters on Konohagakure were attack by SOUND forces and that during the battle Sasuke stole the mobile suit that was going to be assign to him and left with the SOUND forces." Naruto said, and to Sakura's surprise he started to chuckle. "Mere hours after we left him, he betrayed us and joined with SOUND, all for a chance to face his brother."

Sakura didn't know what to do or say to the blond, she was as shocked as the when Neji told her what happened on Kirigakure. "But, what's done is done, he betrayed LEAF and I have to pay for disobeying the council." Naruto said. "Naruto" Sakura whispered softly looking at the blond. "Don't worry about me Sakura-chan, I'll be fine." Naruto gave the girl a reassuring smile that comforted the pink-haired a little.

The stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, suddenly the Raikiri's alarms went off, "What's that?" Sakura asked. "It most be trouble, you better go to the bridge." Naruto said. The girl just nodded and walked out of the room and started towards the bridge.

When Sakura made to her destination, she immediately felt the tension, they were obviously under attack. "Sir, the radar confirmed that there are four mobile suits coming towards us." Lee said. "Do you know what they are?" Kakashi asked. "There are three Ginns." Shikamaru responded. "The database is looking for the last one." Shikamaru gasped suddenly. "What is it?" The captain asked looking straight at the black-haired teen.

Shikamaru tried to calm himself before speaking. "Sir, the last mobile suit, it's the Raven."

* * *

**A/N: If you have any ideas for the story I would like to hear them, I already have some good ideas from the reviews I've recieve. Thanks for reading, please review.

* * *

**


	6. A Traitor's Sword

_**A Traitor's Sword**_

Shikamaru tried to calm himself before speaking. "Sir, the last mobile suit, it's the Raven."

Silence followed the black haired boy's words. All of the soldiers at the bridge knew what the boy meant. "Do you think…?" Lee asked quietly. "I don't know, but it highly probable." Kakashi responded.

The silver haired captain looked at the image but, unlike everybody else in the room, it wasn't the first time that Kakashi saw the mobile suit. Still, just like the other two, seeing it activated was a completely different experience. This Gundam, just like the Luster, was mostly black, but this one had navy blue outlines, also it had something that resembled wings on its back, though they were different form the Demon's.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, she had waited patiently but curiosity had gotten the better of her. "That…" Kakashi started. "Is the third Gundam." The captain finished. The girl stood quite on her place; she couldn't believe that they were about to be attacked by their own weapon. Somewhere alone those thought, Sakura mind drifted back to the conversation she just had with Naruto. _"Is that boy the pilot?"_ The girl wondered.

Kakashi opened a come link with the hangar. "Neji, are you ready?" the silver haired man asked. Immediately Neji's image appeared on the bridge's screen, the black haired pilot seemed to be in the Luster's cockpit. "Yes sir." The boy answered. "Neji, you know what this could mean, right?" The captain asked. The boy just nodded, Sakura had only seen such seriousness on the boy's face when he told her what happened on Kirigakure.

"Ok" the captain began. "Remember, ZGY-X78 Raven specializes in close range combat, its primary weapons are its heat rod on its left arm, and the beam sword, though not as powerful at the Demon's long sword, it's still at the same level as the Luster's, the sword would normally be use on the Raven's right arm. The Raven also has the standard beam rifle, and as a long range weapon it has a chest cannon, it's as powerful as the Demon's plasma beam cannon." Kakashi said; Neji just nodded again as he set the Luster on the launching platform.

"All system check" Tenten said once the platform was clear. "ZGY-X77 Luster, Clear to launch." Tenten finished. "Hyuuga Neji, Luster taking off."

The Luster flew off the Raikiri accelerating towards the enemy mobile suits. The Ginns started shooting the incoming Gundam, Neji dodge all of the attacks gracefully. The three Ginns started towards the Luster, none of them had stop shooting; Neji activated both of the Luster's beam sabers.

The black haired teen dodged the Ginns' attacks and swung the Luster right arm, slashing one of the Ginn's chest, with his left saber Neji stabbed the second Ginn through the chest, both SOUND mobile suits exploded. "Bastard!" Third SOUND soldier screamed as he continued shooting at the Gundam.

Neji changed the Luster's arms to blaster mode; the teenager dodged the last barrage of blast before firing three of his own, on blast destroyed the Ginn's rifle and the other two landed on it's chest, the SOUND mobile suit exploded immediately afterwards. Neji looked towards his last opponent of a few seconds before starting towards him.

Naruto sat on his cell looking at the opposite wall. "I know it's you, I can fell it" The blond said clenching his fist and looking up at the ceiling. "Neji, don't hesitate" Naruto finished. Inside the Luster Neji tightened his grip on the controls as he switched his Gundam to saber mode.

Both Gundams stoop in the middle of space looking at each other. "Why?" Neji asked in an unreadable tone. "You know why." Responded a voice that Sakura had never heard before, the voice sounded distant, remote, detach. "Is this all because of your brother?" The Hyuuga asked. An image appeared in both the Luster cockpit, and the Raikiri's bridge. Sakura immediately recognized the person on the screen; it was the same boy that she had seen on Naruto's picture, just a couple of years older and wearing a SOUND space suit.

"This goes far beyond my brother." Sasuke said in a monotonous voice. "Does it?" Neji asked looking straight at the screen. "Does it matter?" The Uchiha shot back as he released his heat rod and attack the Luster. Neji had seen the attack coming and evaded it; the Hyuuga attacked with his sword but was blocked by the Raven's.

Both Gundam moved away form each other. "I won't hesitate on destroying you." Neji said as he changed the Luster's left arm into blaster mode and shot towards the Raven. "I never expected you." Sasuke said as he dodged the blast and attacked with his heat rod.

Neji moved out of the heat rod's reach and changed into launcher move, the Hyuuga send a barrage of missiles towards his former friend. Sasuke use his heat rod to destroy all of the incoming missiles and charged towards the Luster. Neji change both his arms into saber mode to stop the Raven's sword. "I don't know if you care but I thought you should know, Naruto is in trouble, he's in criminal status at the council's eyes." The Hyuuga said, for a moment Neji thought that the Raven's movements slowed down, but it was for less than a second.

"It just proves how wrong LEAF is." Sasuke said as he tried to slash the Luster. Neji use his left arm to block the heat rod and tried to attack Sasuke with his right saber, but the attack was blocked by the Raven's sword.

Everybody in the bridge watched the battle in awe. One Gundam attacks and the other evades or blocks, the display of power was unbelievable. "Good thing Naruto isn't here right now." Shikamaru commented with a smirk on his face. Sakura couldn't help to feel a little angry towards the teen because of his words. "He would have disobeyed the council again and taken the Demon just to join the battle." The lazy teen said. A giggle escaped the pink haired girl after the boy's explanation.

The Raven took out its blaster on his left hand and started shooting at the Luster, Neji backed away and change his left arm into blaster mode, retaliating fire. "I don't care if you believe me or not." Sasuke started. "Buy it really pains me going against you, both you and Naruto were me best friends. You accepted me beyond my last name, and never compare me to anyone else." The Uchiha said as he put away his blaster. "But now, I won't hesitate in destroying you either." Sasuke finished as he attacked the Luster with his heat rod.

"Damn it" escaped Neji's lips when the Raven's heat rod wrapped itself on the Luster's left arm, damaging its blaster and saber, and leaving only the missile launcher. Sasuke started to charge the Raven's chest cannon, The Hyuuga saw this and cut the heat rod with his right saber, and was able to move away less than a second before the Raven's blast was fire. Both Gundams charged at each other, a sword in their right arms.

An image appeared in the bridge. It was a young man, around his twenties, with gray hair and glasses, he was seating in the captain's chair. "Kabuto, I should have know it was you." Kakashi said, this only caused the young man to smirk. "It's a pleasure meeting you again, Kakashi-san." Kabuto began. "I hope you're enjoying the show as much as I am." The SOUND captain finished. "Sadly, I doubt it'll last any longer." The gray haired man added before cutting the transmission.

Neji send a barrage of missile at Raven. Sasuke us his sword to destroy must of the projectiles but some damaged his Gundam's 'wings'. The Uchiha charge towards the Luster with his sword, but the attack was blocked by Neji's saber, both Gundams held their ground while trying to push each other.

"Sasuke, that's enough." Kabuto said. The Uchiha frowned but still backed away. "We would have to finish this some other time." Sasuke said looking at Neji on the screen. "For what it's worth, I am sorry of what happened to Naruto, he doesn't deserve that." Sasuke finished before turning away towards the SOUND ship.

Neji stood still watching the retreating Gundam for a couple of seconds before starting towards the Raikiri. "You did great." Lee said the moment the Hyuuga pilot stepped out of his cockpit. "That was and awesome battle." Kiba said. Neji gave his friends half a smile before they all started out of the hangar.

Kakashi was waiting in the hall; the captain grinned and congratulated the young pilot. Immediately his face changed to a mixture of seriousness and sadness. "I've receive words for the council, they want us to take Naruto to the space station Kumogakure, on our way to Earth." The captain said.

"What for?" Ino asked, Kakashi looked at the ground for a couple of seconds before responding. "To face trial."

ZGY-X78 Raven – Inspired on OZ-13MS Epyon, the difference are the chest cannon, the color, and this one can't change into a mobile armor or bird mode.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I don't know how long will it take me for the next chapter, I have two more fics I've been working on. But here's a question for you, what do you think is better the ZERO System or SEED Mode? This is completely irrelevant to the story, I'm just curious of what you think; I'll post my own opinion on the next chapter. Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
